


I think I like you, too.

by mfeux



Series: Attack On Titan [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Decisions, Childhood Trauma, Dominance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Nobody is Dead, Non-Graphic Smut, Party Games, Season/Series 01, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, maybe a part two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfeux/pseuds/mfeux
Summary: The meathead of the 104th cadet corps finally lets off some steam.





	I think I like you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notorious for having super long, super detailed one-shots so I thought I'd write something short and sweet for one of my favourite boys <3 // This takes place sometime in season 1 before all the shit hits the fan.

Even though Shadis was a hard ass, he knew how stressful being a trainee was- they were only young after all. Shadis made a deal with the 104th cadets; if they did all their duties by the end of the day, they could have a 'party.' In concept, that sounded fun, but the survey corps budget was tight, so Shadis organised that the mess hall would be sealed off for the 104th cadets one night on the weekend coming up; there would be limited food and drink, but there would be no supervision and they got to sleep in the mess hall, too. Although it seemed childish to have a 'sleepover' at their ages, the cadets worked their asses off on that day; all paperwork and cleaning duties where finished, 3DMG was fixed, horses were fed and their pens were cleaned. As the sun went down and dinner was served, Shadis inspected the results. They had done what he had asked, and with Hanjis help they put together a little something for the cadets to enjoy before they became full-blown soldiers.

* * *

 

The day of the party.

 

"Y'know, I'm not so excited for tonight," Connie mumbled, kicking the dirt under his feet as Sasha fixed her straps before they sparred again.

"What? Why?" Sasha questioned, looking up from where her hands were to raise an eyebrow at her friend.

"Look, I may be stupid, but even I can tell this is a recipe for disaster; a bunch of sweaty drunk guys in a room with a small handful of girls. The possibilities for this going wrong are endless." He sighed, leaning all of his weight on one leg as Sasha straightened herself up, a wooden dagger in hand.

"Oh, come on! It cant be that bad, just think of all the games we'll play, and all the food there will be... Oh man, tonight couldn't come around any sooner." She swooned. Connie shuffled his weight again and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe you're right-"

"Springer! Braus! Get back to work, if I see you slacking again then you can consider this little event of yours _cancelled_ , understand?" Shadis thundered from the other side of the training grounds, sending a shot of fear through the pairs chest.

"Yessir!" They chimed in unison, all of a sudden going at each other like it was a fight to the death. Shadis watched them for a further few seconds before turning his attention towards you and Mikasa Ackerman. She had you in a chokehold, her stoic face focussing on the movements of your hands.

"Fuck, Mikasa, I get it!" You screeched, shuffling awkwardly under her hold, arching your back of the dusty soil floor.

"I'm only doing the task." She responded nonchalantly. You grumbled and used all the muscles in your body to push yourself off the floor and hook your legs around her shoulders, making her fall on her back but giving you a chance to get up. You straddled her, hooking your legs around hers so she couldn't get up, holding her hands above her head, the dagger to her throat. A sudden eruption of cheers came from behind you, Shadis nodding at you as you unwound yourself from Mikasa.

"Very well done (l/n), your technique is solid." He stated, his voice an octave higher than usual. You saluted with a sheepish smile as he walked away to shout at the cadets who were messing around in the long grass. Marco clapped as you approached the crowd that had formed around you.

"Wow, you really beat Mikasa!" he chimed, giggling out of disbelief.

"I guess, but my father told me to prove myself twice because winning the first time was either an accident or extremely good luck." You admitted, making a few people gasp.

"Yeah but, even _Annie_ cant beat Mikasa," Marco responded, scratching his jaw with one of his slender fingers.

"That's because I don't believe in animal abuse," Annie replied from the back of the crowd. Mikasa took a beeline for Annie, and thus another crowd formed. Had you not been covered in dry mud, you would stay to watch how the argument went down,  but you decided to sneak back into the barracks to have a shower before anyone else finished training, and finally get some artwork done for Hanji. Hanji depended on visual representations of things she had found, and it just so happened you were the best artist in the survey corps. Reluctantly, you agreed to join forces with Hanji and attend her experiments so you could draw everything you saw- for a bit of extra cash, of course. 

After you were all cleaned up and dressed again, you made your way to the mess hall for dinner. A wave of laughter and chatter washed over you, the sound all too familiar. You rushed into the food line and grabbed the biggest bowl stew and glass of cider you could manage and jogged back to your regular seat. Your table was diagonal from the veterans table, making conversations about private matters a bit awkward to discuss as their table was in earshot. You ate as your table filled up, Armin on one side of you, Jean on the other. 

"So, how does it feel to be a winner (y/n)?" Jean teased, nudging your leg with his foot.

"Yeah, nobody ever beats Mikasa, you totally whooped her ass!" Connie cried, slamming his hands on the table with a hearty laugh.

"Guys, really-"

"Didn't you say it was an accident?" Armin chipped in sheepishly, swirling his cider in his cup.

"I say we have a rematch tonight- Mikasa versus (y/n), the ultimate showdown!" Jean encouraged, a few 'yeah's circulating around the table.

"I bet my breakfast Mikasa will win," Eren publicized, a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, I bet my wages from this week that (y/n) will win!" Sasha retorted. You sighed and rested your chin in the palm of your hands while your comrades betted over your success. By chance, you caught the commanders eyes. He was listening. And what was one of the rules at the survey corps? No betting. 

"Shit," You hissed, ripping your eyes away for Erwins cold ones. You kicked Jean under the table and nodded your head towards Erwin. Jean peeked over his shoulder and cursed with wide eyes.

"Haha, you guys are _hilarious_! I wish we could bet, too bad we are soldiers right? Haha, you sure do crack me up!" Jean blurted, causing a few people to question what he just said. You watched the commander through your hair until you saw him turn away and rejoin his conversation. You gave a thumbs up to Jean who finally let the oxygen he had been storing his chest out in one long breath.

"Eyebrows was listening," Jean mumbled,  followed by another chorus of 'ooooh' 

Dinner carried on like normal, a few more laughs along the way. Eventually, the bell signalling the end of dinner chimed and people began to clear out. The 104th cadets knew the rest of the plan; while the girls where getting into their pyjamas for the little gathering later in the evening, Sasha and Jean would sneak into the officers pantry and grab a few bottles of vodka- this was because Shadis only had a few bottles of cider, and that was like water to most of the cadets. Then, the boys would go into the mess hall with all their blankets and pillows with the alcohol hidden inside of them, and they would lay out the room. Finally, the girls would bring what they had and the little party would begin. You made your way through the hallway to the girls' dorms with a spring in your step- tonight was going to be fun, it was the one night where you'd be able to relax and get to know your friends better. You sighed and pushed open the wooden door and walked past your girlfriends as they got changed. You dug through your shared wardrobe and grabbed a pair of (f/c) silk shorts and crop top pyjamas- although the sex ed class you had the other day was traumatising, you still wanted to look and feel good. You slipped out of your clothes and into your pyjamas and waited for the signal that the boys had left.  A minute or so later, two knocks echoed through the room and everyone brought what they could to the mess hall; mattresses, pillows, sheets- the whole lot. 

When you arrived, you were pleasantly surprised. In the furthest corner of the room was a few tables full of food and drink. The boys had already made themselves comfortable by dashing all of their comforters on the floor haphazardly. The girls did the same, with tad more elegance. You dropped your blanket next to Marcos and wandered over to the makeshift bar. Sasha, filling several plates of food, flashed you a smile as she scurried back to the accumulation of blankets in the middle of the room. You watched her waddle back, hearing Armin complain about the amount of mess she would make if she ate next to him. You huffed and poured yourself a glass of (fav beverage- pref alcohol) and grabbed an ice cube from the cooler under the table, dropping it in the drink. You strolled back to your blanket, placing the drink on the floor next to where you wanted to sit. Marco gave you a smile before turning back to Jean to carry on the conversation. You ended up sitting with Annie while the drinks were being drunk, peoples attitudes slowly changing. Eventually, everyone was tipsy enough to let themselves go a bit, and Ymir jumped up with an empty bottle of vodka and headed straight for the centre of the room.

"Listen up nerds, we're gonna play spin the bottle because you guys are way too boring while drunk." She scoffed, watching as everyone got up hesitantly from their seats and took a place. You and Annie were the last two to get up analysing where people were sitting and what would be the most effective place for you; you didn't want to kiss a girl, but you didn't really want to kiss a boy either. You went with sitting directly in front of Berthold because he would probably object before you could, the poor boy was a nervous wreck when it came to intimate encounters. The game went on for about an hour; you ended up kissing Christa and Eren which wasn't so bad. Some boys had to kiss other boys, but the girls weren't as bothered about who they were kissing. The game came to an end when Connie and Sasha got a bit too intimate, and people split off into their groups again.

The celebration went on into the night, everyone dancing to the folk music like they'd forgotten how to stand still. Erens limbs where weak but he was still full of energy, while Mikasa's face actually showed some emotion for once, her lips tinted a soft pink as she danced with her partner. Jean caught your eye, his mischievous wink leading you to him.

"C'mon, loosen up (y/n)! Dance with me for a bit." He offered cheekily, his top nowhere to be found.

"Jean, I don't dance." You admitted, smiling sheepishly. He frowned for a second before lifting you onto the table, joining you on the table top a few seconds later. 

"Too bad," He chuckled as the group began to sing again. You yelped as Jean swung you around the table top, your friends from below cheering at how you moved. You swallowed your pride and let the widest smile plaster your face, a whoop of laughter escaping you. Once the dance was done, people began to dance the same way. You celebrated for an hour or so more until your vocal chords had been all worn out and everyone began to go to sleep. 

You, however, were restless.

No matter how you felt, you would never sleep. You were scared of it. When you slept, you saw that day replay itself, and you couldn't wake up. It was controlled chaos, people dying left and right just because of someone- or somethings- desire to kill. You sighed and rolled over, seeing Marco drooling, a quiet snore coming from him. You sat up with a huff, tiptoeing over to the food table in search of something that Sasha hadn't already eaten. You grabbed a few munchies, arranging them on your plate as quietly as possible.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

You yelped, almost flinging the whole plate out of the window beside you. You spun on your heel to be met with Reiner leaning against a wooden pillar

"Oh, it's just you." You breathed, a hand on your chest.

"Rude," He jested, rolling his eyes, making you giggle a little bit.

"How come you're still awake?" You asked shyly, grabbing your plate of food and eating it as you two spoke.

"Sleep isn't really my thing, so I thought I might as well get up with you." He admitted. You smiled and finished the snacks on your plate, dropping it on the floor near your feet. 

"Well, do you want to get under the covers and tell each other secrets?" you taunted, leaning into him a little, a childish look of innocents on your face. Reiner scoffed and escorted you to his area. He was between Bert and Ymir, but there was plenty of space for both of you. You picked up your blanket and took a seat next to Reiner who was comfortably lying with his hands behind his head, a thin white vest the only thing hiding all of his glorious muscles from you. You sat near his hips, legs crossed.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" Reiner asked, a smug look on his face.

"I haven't really spoken to you, so tell me a hobby of yours." 

"Believe it or not, I like working out a lot."

"How come?" You questioned

"It's like how an artist paints a picture to tell a story or let their emotions out, working out lets all of the anger out of me that I've built up for years... those monsters, they took away my home, and I have to get it back, and I cant do that if I'm not strong." He hissed, his golden eyes screwed up, focussing on the ceiling above him. His expression softened and he tilted his head to look at you.

"What about you?" 

"I draw, and I (favourite hobby), even though I barely get to do either of them between training anymore." You sighed, reminiscing about the times before joining the survey corps. Reiner hummed in agreeance, shuffling onto his side to look at you better.

"If times were different, what would you want to do with your life?" He asked suddenly, a strange expression on his face.

"Either an artist or a Ballerina. I used to dance before the walls came down, of course. My dance teacher was one of the best in the walls, and she would have survived if that fucking armoured thing never smashed the inner wall down, that son of a bitch. I swear, if we ever find out who was inside of it, I'll personally volunteer to rip its head off." You mumbled, feeling Reiners body tense a little. The melanin in his face turned grey for a second, the colour draining from his eyes, his face contourting grotesquely, but was back to normal before you could question it. 

"I think," he pondered, scratching head, "I think I'd run away to a circus and become the strong man." He croaked. You watched his smile fade. He clearly had a hard time during the fall of the walls, but so did everyone else.It was normal for people to have dead families, and that shouldn't be the case. 

As the conversation continued, the questions became a lot more personal and cheeky, until finally, Reiner asked the most important question.

"So, what's the furthest you've gone with a guy?"

You almost choked.

"Um, Well, I'm not inexperienced is all I'm saying." You gawped, blushing like crazy. Thank god the darkness was hiding your face. 

"Oh, me neither." 

Then it was silent.

"Do you um..." You whispered, "Wanna do something?"

You heard Reiner shuffle toward you a little.

"Like what?"

"Like... something..." 

"Oh, _something_. I get you." He replied sheepishly "What do you wanna do?" 

"Maybe you could," You reached for his hand and placed it just above your knee "Touch me?"

You heard him breathe out slowly as he shuffled over a little, now hovering over your body. He glided his calloused hands up your inner thigh teasingly, one hand holding him above you.

"Like this?" He asked softly, drawing circles on your thigh.

"Yeah," you moaned quietly, sending ripples through Reiner. He continued to do what he was doing, slowly moving his hands higher and higher until they were just above your core. Reiner swallowed thickly before lowering his hand to you, causing a mewl to escape your lips, your back raising off the floor. He changed hands, watching you writhe under his touch, a sweat building on your beautiful skin. He began to pick up the pace, feeling your wetness seep through your silk pyjamas. 

"You know how beautiful you look, all spread out for me like this" He sang, lowering his head into a sloppy butterfly kiss when suddenly the door opened. Reiner collapsed on top of you, pretending to be fast asleep. You did the same, despite the fact that you couldn't breathe. It was captain Levi on night patrol. Once he had left, Reiner pulled himself away from you awkwardly, an uncomfortable silence washing over you two.

"What a boner killer," Reiner finally blurted, causing you to burst out into laughter. He laughed with you too, turning onto his side so he could see you.

"Please, can we try this again, but in a better location next time?"

"Of course," You replied, snuggling up to his chest as he wrapped an arm around you.

"Good, because I know its early days but I think I like you."

"I think I like you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a part two let me know! i was thinking of doing a super graphic threesome with Bert and Reiner and the reader, but ill only do it if i get enough supporters- this chapter was just a lil taster x


End file.
